Valhalla
is a villain of the ''Guardian Angels Of The Sky'' series, who made his first debut in Guardian Angels Of The Sound, the third season of the series. Valhalla is the current right hand of Catastrof's, who made his first debut in last episode of the third season. During the fourth season, it was revealed that Valhalla is the reawakened soul of Yuuki Kazuki, a boy who passed away about 18 years ago. History Appearance Valhalla is a 20 years old young adult, whose height is slightly above the average. He has short, dirty blonde colored hair that slightly covers the silver mask he is wearing. The mask is relatively small and only covers his eyes and nose. The shade of his eyes is usually referred as the "royal golden eyes". He wears a long, black colored coat with a white shirt underneath. He wears dark blue colored jeans and black boots with silver highlights. In addition, Valhalla has helix ear piercings and wears a ring. The ring is known as the ring of darkness and is the source of his powers. Personality Valhalla is a cold and very smart young adult, who works as Catastrof’s current right hand. Valhalla prefers to avoid fighting directly. He either sets traps for the Guardian Angels, to get rid of them, or uses the power of the monsters Catastrof has entrusted him. Yet, even though he hardly fights himself, he seems to pretty skilled in fighting. He acts quite arrogant towards the Guardian Angels, even after they had just defeated him or destroyed his well thought up plans. Valhalla rarely talks and usually is seen carrying a small book, which has the size of a hand with him. He sees the Guardian Angels, or himself as nothing more than figures of Catastrof’s game. After it has been revealed that Valhalla is actually Kazuki, Ririan’s older brother who passed away, Valhalla more and more started to doubt himself, his and Catastrof’s actions. He slowly started to understand the feelings he felt and realized what the memories he saw, when he closed his eyes, meant. Valhalla developed an understanding for justice and accepted the fact that his soul and his life could not be saved, as he was technically dead already. In the end, he became the one who convinced Ririan to purify his soul. Relationships *'Yuuki Ririan:' Ririan is one of the Guardian Angels, who are the ones Valhalla was told to fight against. At first, the two seemed to be nothing more than enemies. But soon Ririan realized something felt familiar within his soul. When she got to see Valhalla without his mask for the first time, she remembered the "royal golden eyes", her parents have told her about. That and further indicators helped Ririan to realize that Valhalla must be her older brother, who had died about one year before she was born. Ever since then, Ririan has been unable of fighting him, while Valhalla started to act differently from before. Powers and Abilities Valhalla wears a powerful ring, known as the ring of darkness, which he has been granted by Catastrof after he revived his soul. This ring granted Valhalla the power of darkness, allowing him to use malicious spells as well as summoning the new race of monsters, known as the Armageddon. In addition, Valhalla I usually seen carrying a small book, which mainly consists of magical spells he can use to fight the Guardian Angels. While he usually attacks from far away with magical traps, he could also use offensive attack such as energy bolts or other techniques which highly resemble the Kamonian warrior’s magic. Besides that, Valhalla is also very skilled in combat fight and is almost as strong as a high ranked Kamonian warrior. Etymology Valhalla - In Norse mythology, Valhalla is a majestic, enormous hall located in Asgard, ruled over by the god Odin. Chosen by Odin, half of those who die in combat travel to Valhalla upon death, led by valkyries, while the other half go to the goddess Freyja's field Fólkvangr. Valhalla means "hall of the slain".https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Valhalla References Category:Of The Light: Villains